powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikari Yagami
Hikari Yagami (八神 ヒカリ Yagami Hikari) is DigiPink (デジピンク DejiPinku) of the Digirangers in Bouken Sentai Digiranger & DigiWhite (デジホワイト Deji Howaito) of the new Digirangers in Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02. She is the younger sister of Taichi Yagami. Hikari is partnered with Tailmon, & embodies the trait of Crest of Light. Biography Before Digiranger Years ago, prior to the series, Hikari lived with her parents, Susumu & Yuuko, older brother, Taichi, & the family's cat, Miko, at Hikarigaoka. One night that year, she witnessed an egg emerge from the family's computer. The next day, the egg started to roll around the house & she chased it until it stopped in her room & hatched into a Botamon, which Hikari played with by blowing her whistle while the Botamon used his "Acid Bubbles". Taichi suggested some names for the creature & Hikari rejected all of them. She fed chocolate to Botamon & he transformed into Koromon, & Hikari gave Miko's food to him, which the creature retributed with a hug. Miko then started fighting Koromon to take his food back & won. After their mother came back home, Hikari talked to Koromon & introduced herself & Taichi to him. At night, Hikari woke Taichi, noticing Koromon was acting strange. Koromon transformed into a large Agumon, which Hikari rode around the city while her brother chased after them. Agumon destroyed a soda machine & Hikari tried to get as many cans as possible, & then went after Agumon. She wondered why he's not talking to her anymore. Agumon tried to burn a truck that almost hit him using his "Baby Flame", & later tried to attack a bus, which Hikari begged for him to not do. A gigantic Digitama then appeared above the city & hatched into a Parrotmon, & Agumon tried to fight it. Taichi found them & told Hikari to run away. As Parrotmon attacked, Agumon transformed into a humongous Greymon in order to protect Taichi & Hikari, & the girl cried seeing him fight. Parrotmon managed to leave Greymon unconscious, & Hikari tried to wake him up with her whistle, but because of her cries, she's unable to blow it properly, & Taichi blew it. Greymon woke up & defeated the Parrotmon, & both were sucked back into the Digital World. At dawn, Hikari called for Koromon at the battle's remains. This event caused the two to be chosen to be among the new Digirangers. The destruction created by the battle caused it to be labeled a terrorist attack, & the Yagamis moved away from the area. At age 5, Hikari was stricken with severe pneumonia. While their parents had left the two of them at home alone, Taichi attempted to cheer her up by taking her to the park to play soccer, but she collapsed while playing. She was taken to the hospital for weeks & nearly died, & when their mother got there, she scolded Taichi for endangering Hikari. When Hikari finally came home, she actually apologized to Taichi for not playing soccer correctly, only focusing on her own guilt; this caused Taichi to feel outrageous guilt for endangering her life, & this stuck with him for years. ''Digiranger'' When the original seven Digirangers entered the Digital World from summer camp, Hikari was left behind, as she had been at home with the flu. She did not see any of the other Digirangers. However, she was reunited with Taichi when he was sucked into a dimensional warp following his successful victory over Etemon. He could only stay for a short while, & had to leave when he realized that the Digital World was in bad shape & needed his help. Taichi would later reunite with Hikari again when he & the other Digirangers entered the Real World to pursue Vamdemon. Vamdemon was seeking the eighth Digiranger. The other seven Digirangers & Vamdemon were specifically seeking the eighth Digivice. Tailmon, one of Vamdemon's henchmen, was the first to realize that Hikari was the eighth Digiranger. Though, when she was about to kill her, Hikari turned around & Tailmon lost her balance. She could never quite figure out why she couldn't kill Hikari. Wizarmon was the first one to find the eighth Digivice. He also realized that Tailmon & Hikari were partners, & Tailmon remembered that she was looking for someone- looking for Hikari. Wizarmon gave Hikari her Crest of Light. However, when Vamdemon discovered that Tailmon was the eighth Digiranger's partner, he held her captive to try to find the eighth Digiranger. Hikari turned herself in to stop the pain his minions were inflicting. In a final showdown, Taichi tossed Hikari her Digivice, but PicoDevimon swiped it from her hand. Vamdemon attempted to end the battle by using Night Raid on Hikari, but Wizarmon stepped in & took the blow for her. When he died, Hikari's grief leads to the activation of the Crest of Light & the Digivice to glow, which PicoDevimon couldn't hold on. Taichi caught the Digivice & threw it to Hikari, & she & Tailmon transformed into DigiPink & Angewomon. All the other Digirangers & Digimon gave their power into one of DigiPink & Angewomon's attacks- Heaven's Charm. Then, they use the power to send celestial arrows through the heart of Vamdemon. However, when the fog fails to disappear, Hikari & Takeru guess that Vamdemon isn't gone for good. When Vamdemon returns, Hikari & Takeru act on Gennai's prophecy by having Angemon & Angewomon shoot arrows of light through the hearts of their big brothers, Taichi & Yamato. This causes them & their Digimon partners, Agumon & Gabumon, to warp transform to War DigiOrange, WarGreymon, Metal DigiBlue, & MetalGarurumon. Hikari accompanies the seven other Digirangers when they go back to the Digital World. During this time, an odd spirit speaks & acts through Hikari's body at various times. Hikari appears to be the only person who can communicate with this spirit. Even the digimon cannot hear this entity. When Taichi & Yamato get into a major fight, the spirit takes control of Hikari's body & ends the fight. When underneath Mugendramon's city Hikari watched with horror as the enslaved Numemon are beaten by WaruMonzaemon. She leads a revolt, deposing WaruMonzaemon, & the Numemon call her Queen Hikari. In the final confrontation with Piemon after everyone but Takeru & Hikari have been turned into little dolls or keychains, Hikari & Takeru are left in great peril, hanging but a lone rope stretching to the sky. Hikari mentions her fright which gives Takeru the hope to summon himself & Angemon as Holy DigiYellow & HolyAngemon- their higher forms. ''Anode/Cathode Tamer Hikari, wearing her pajamas, Jou, Yamato, & their Digimon were captured by Vamdemon, who has been resurrected by Millenniumon, & taken to the Server Continent. After Ryo Akiyama defeats Vamdemon & saves them, Hikari begs the boy to save her brother, & returns to the Real World. Our War Game! Hikari shows her birthday gift for Senri to Taichi, who tries to take it. She then sends his e-mail & he screams at her for it, & she leaves. She & her friends arrive at Senri Hori's birthday party. When Senri is about to blow out the candles, Taichi calls her asking for help in the battle against Keramon, but she says she can't go. Later, when the girls are playing a card game, Taichi calls again asking for help. Before ''Digiranger 02 On May, Gennai calls the Digirangers back to the Digital World in order to give up their Crest power to fully revitalize the Digital World with a protective barrier. As a result, Hikari & Tailmon lose the power to become Angel DigiPink & Angewomon. ''Digiranger 02'' While searching for Tailmon’s lost Tail Ring, Hikari, Miyako, & Ken ended up in the Dark World. Upon finding the Dark Ocean, Hikari began to lose her composure due to her last visit. She & Ken struggled under the hold of the Dark Ocean. This event was taken advantage of by a Blossomon. It took Miyako's slap & words to make the two see eye-to-eye. This gave Aquilamon & Tailmon the power to Jogres transform to Silphymon; it also gave Hikari the heart to help Ken. During Christmas, Hikari, Koushiro & their Digimon were sent to Hong Kong to help the Asian Digirangers, where all three of the Hoi brothers developed a crush on her. After sending all of the Digimon back to their world & destroying all the Dark Towers, she & the other Digirangers faced the threat of Yukio Oikawa. He kidnapped Ken & planted Dark Seeds into other children. Hikari & the other Digirangers didn't realize that he was being controlled by the disembodied spirit of Vamdemon. After harvesting the Dark Seeds, Vamdemon emerged from Oikawa, becoming BelialVamdemon. After some fighting, BelialVamdemon created a world of illusions; each Digiranger was subjected to their true desires & wants. Hikari's desire was for humans & Digimon to live side by side, making it a better world for everyone. Tailmon, Ligh DigiBlue, & Lighdramon broke her free of the illusion. She then joined with the other kids, who were in the process of breaking free of their illusions. Hikari used the power of the dream dimension & wished for herself & Tailmon to become stronger; they both split into DigiPink/DigiWhite, Angel DigiPink/Angel DigiWhite/Angewomon & Nerferti DigiWhite/Nefertimon, all seven forms appearing at the same time. After the fighting stopped, Hikari saw one of her dreams come true. Both the Real World & Digital World lived in peace together. ''Digimon Hurrican Landing!!/Transcendent Transformation!! The Golden Digimentals When Hikari & Takeru visited Mimi--another old Digiranger in New York, they encountered Wallace- another Digiranger—& his Digimon, Terriermon & Wendimon. While on a train for Colorado, Hikari sent an e-mail to the other Digirangers, who made their way to America to help her & Takeru. But on the way, their train was hindered by Wendimon so they had to continue on foot. They managed to join up with the others during the fight with Cherubimon. They, along with Angewomon & Angemon, had to transform to their ultimate-forms to release the powers of the golden digimentals so DigiBlue, V-mon, DigiGreen, & Terriermon could golden armor transform. Armor Transformation to the Unknown Hikari was kidnapped by Boltmon along with Mimi & Sora. When Pukumon entered the scene with a Dark Tower, Jou was knocked into the ''Digiranger 02 Digital World & Hikari somehow ended up with Iori's D-Terminal, allowing her & Tailmon to Armor Transform to Butterfla DigiWhite & Butterflamon. ''Diablomon's Counterattack Three years after the events of ''Our War Game!, the evil Digimon virus, Diablomon, resumed his reign of terror on the Internet. The Kuramon were bio-emerging via e-mail, so while Taichi, Yamato, & their Digimon entered cyberspace to battle Diablomon once more, the others had to track down the Kuramon. Miyako & Hikari found the first one & caught it for Koushiro to examine. While Omegamon was being overpowered by Diablomon, Hikari & Takeru, with their Digimon, had gone to help their older brothers. But Hikari was soon forced to watch the battle between Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode & Armagemon. Future 25 years later, Hikari became a kindergarten teacher that actually likes being in school & has a son, who has a Plotmon as a digimon partner, & also seemingly inherited his mother's whistle. Personality Hikari, by nature, is kind & sweet-hearted, always looking for the best in people, & avoids fighting them when possible. Still, she can be serious, especially in drastic situations. Digiranger Powers DigiPink DigiPink (デジピンク DejiPinku) is Hikari's first Digiranger form in Bouken Sentai Digiranger. She appears to be the only Digiranger who can be assumed without the need of having Tailmon transform (since Tailmon is already in Adult form). DigiPink debuted during the final battle against Vamdemon in Bouken Sentai Digiranger. The sacrifice of Wizarmon & Hikari's mourning activated the Crest of Light, allowing Hikari to Transform into DigiPink before upgrading into Angel DigiPink. After the Digimon Kaiser set up the Dark Towers, Hikari lost the ability to become DigiPink & ended up becoming DigiWhite, which also has the same attributes as DigiPink's. DigiPink appears among Hikari's many forms in the final battle against BelialVamdemon. Attacks *'Neko Punch' (lit. "Cat Punch"): A lightning-fast punch *'Cat's Eye': An attack that allows DigiPink to confuse &/or paralyze the opponent. *'Neko Kick' (lit. "Cat Kick"): A lightning-fast kick Angel DigiPink Angel DigiPink (エンジェルデジピンク Enjeru DejiPinku) is DigiPink's natural Perfect form, assumed when Tailmon transforms into Angewomon. Angel DigiPink & Angewomon debuted after the sacrifice of Wizarmon & Hikari's mourning activated the Crest of Light, allowing her & Tailmon to Transform into Angel DigiPink & Angewomon. Angel DigiPink & Angewomon then used their "Saint Airs" & "Holy Arrows" to defeat him. Angel DigiPink & Angewomon were also powerful allies in the fight against VenomVamdemon, the Dark Masters & Apocalymon. They also got into a cat fight with Angewomon's rival LadyDevimon. After Hikari used the power from the Crest of Light to free the Harmonious Ones, she & Tailmon lost the power to become Angel DigiPink & Angewomon at will; but while battling one of the Digimon Kaiser's Airdramon by the Dark Ocean, while Tail was able to transform to Angewomon due to an unexpected power boost, Hikari's Angel DigiPink form was replaced by Angel DigiWhite; they're soon able to save themselves & Takeru & restoring the Hangyomon to their true forms. Angel DigiPink appears among Hikari's many forms in the final battle against BelialVamdemon. Attacks *'Holy Arrow': Creates an arrow that strikes her enemy. *'Heaven's Charm': Creates a cross like shape that acts as a shield & an attack. *'Saint Air': Creates a ring of energy that paralyzes her enemies & restores her allies, who can then lend their power to her. DigiWhite DigiWhite (デジホワイト DejiHowaito) is Hikari's new Digiranger form in Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02. Hikari first became DigiWhite after she was able to open the Digimental of Light, giving her her D-3. Like DigiPink, Hikari can assume this form without the need of having Tailmon transform (partly because Tailmon is an Adult Digimon, & partly because she was unable to transform due to the existence of the Dark Towers). Attacks *'Neko Punch' (lit. "Cat Punch"): A lightning-fast punch *'Cat's Eye': An attack that allows Tailmon to confuse &/or paralyze the opponent. *'Neko Kick' (lit. "Cat Kick"): A lightning-fast kick Neferti (Armor) Neferti DigiWhite (ネフェルティデジホワイト Neferuti DejiHowaito), the "Light of Smiles" (微笑みの光 Hohoemi no Hikari), is the form that DigiWhite takes when she Armor Transforms using the Digimental of Light. (As for Tailmon, he transforms into Nefertimon.) Her name is derived from the ancient Egyptian queen, Nefertiti. Hikari & Tailmon first became Neferti DigiWhite & Nefertimon on the day the Digimental of Light was found. They, along with Takeru Takaishi, Patamon & Iori Hida had ended up in a cave after escaping some Evil-Ringed Tyranomon. Hikari managed to obtain the Digimental & unleashed its power, allowing her & Tailmon to Armor Transform to Neferti DigiWhite & Nefertimon. After Ken renounced his evil persona, Neferti DigiWhite & Nefertimon were no longer needed as Hikari & Tailmon & the other older Digirangers & Digimon had their powers restored by one of Qinglongmon's Computer Kernels. This allowed Tailmon to once again assume her Perfect form while giving Hikari her new Angel DigiWhite form. Neferti DigiWhite & Nefertimon made their last appearances in the Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 finale when the cast was transported to a dimension where (according to Gennai) "wishes can become reality". Here, Hikari & Tailmon were able to transform into all seven forms (except Holy DigiWhite & Holydramon) at once. Attacks *'Rosetta Stone': A pink beam of light erupts from Neferti DigiWhite's necklace, & stone slabs shoot forth from it. *'Nile Jewelry': Gems are fired from Neferti DigiWhite's hands. *'Curse of Queen': Beams of light fire from Neferti DigiWhite's headdress. Butterfla (Armor) Butterfla DigiWhite (バタフラデジホワイト Batafura DejiHowaito) is the form that DigiWhite takes when she Armor Transforms using the Digimental of Knowledge. (As for Tailmon, he transforms into Butterflamon.) Angel DigiWhite Angel DigiWhite (エンジェルデジホワイト Enjeru DejiHowaito) is DigiWhite's natural Perfect form, assumed when Tailmon was able to transform to Angewomon once again due to an unexpected power boost during a battle against one of the Digimon Kaiser's Airdramon by the Dark Ocean. Hikari assumed this form again when she, Tailmon & the other older Digirangers & Digimon had their powers restored by one of Qinglongmon's Computer Kernels, allowing Tailmon to once again assume her Perfect form. They were with Atlur DigiViolet & AtlurKabuterimon during the World Tour in Hong Kong. When Demon & his troops were in the Real World, LadyDevimon appeared & Angel DigiWhite & Angewomon got into another catfight with her. They gave their last ounces of energy to Imperialdramon: Dragon Mode so he could defeat SkullSatamon. When the Digirangers follow Oikawa into the dream dimension, Hikari & Tailmon are able to transform into Angel DigiWhite & Angewomon, as well as all of their other forms, at the same time. Angel DigiWhite & Angewomon help attack the newly revealed BelialVamdemon, but vanishes when the Digirangers & Digimon follow the demon lord through a dimensional rip into the Digital World. Angel DigiWhite & Angewomon later fights one of Diablomon's clones when they try to break back into the Real World. Attacks *'Holy Arrow': Creates an arrow that strikes her enemy. *'Heaven's Charm': Creates a cross like shape that acts as a shield & an attack. *'Saint Air': Creates a ring of energy that paralyzes her enemies & restores her allies, who can then lend their power to her. Holy (Ultimate) Holy DigiWhite (ホーリーデジホワイト Hōrī DejiHowaito) is DigiWhite's Ultimate form, assumed when Tailmon warp transforms into Holydramon. Holy DigiWhite & Holydramon appear in the Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 movie Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Transformation!! The Golden Digimentals. In this movie, Angel DigiWhite & Angewomon fight the evil Digimon Cherubimon. Holy DigiWhite & Holydramon are two of the keepers of the golden Digimentals, the others being Seraph DigiGreen & Seraphimon. During the battle, Angel DigiWhite, Angewomon, DigiGreen, & Angemon Warp Transform into their Ultimate forms to release the Golden Digimentals. After releasing them, the two Ultimates couldn't stay in this form & Holy DigiWhite & Seraph DigiGreen had to De-transform while Holydramon & Seraphimon de-Transformed into Tailmon & Patamon. This form was never actually shown in the series. See Also External links *Hikari Yagami - Digimon counterpart from Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 Category:Pink Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Siblings Category:Reynoman